Holding Hands
by MystearicaEngland
Summary: Alfred leaves Arthur, who breaks down afterwards.


Alfred looked at Arthur with a serious face. He didn't know where to start. He loved him once, they even wanted to marry someday, the only reason why they never got engaged was, that Alfred didn't ask Arthur properly yet. And now, now he had to break up. Alfred simply stopped loving Arthur, there was no way but telling him. "We need to talk", he said with a deep tone in his voice.

They sat down on the couch and no one said something for a time. The silence was slowly killing Arthur. Alfred didn't kiss him when they met and he wasn't this awfully happy and laughing like usually. He looked at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes and saw, that the other wasn't even looking at him, he was staring at the wall. The Brit would have asked the American what he wanted, yet, he didn't because he was too scared to, so he waited.

"I'm sorry", his boyfriend started, "I really am." Silence, again. Mr Jones looked at the Briton now. "Artie, we can't keep this up." Arthur winced. Did he misunderstand something? That couldn't be right. No. It wasn't true. "Alfred. That's not funny", the former Pirate mumbled.

Alfred crossed his arms and laid back, staying silent. "You know what I've just told you, right?", he asked. His British boyfriend slowly shoke his head and started hugging himself. He sighed and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets, and stood infront of Arthur, looking down at him. "Just be Friends, Artie. It's time to say Goodbye so staying friends is all we can do." Arthur whispered something under his breath, the tears were rolling down. This time, he didn't cover his face like he did when America left him for the first time, no, he wanted to show his pain for once.

"What did you say?", the American dream man asked, squatting down and touching Arthur's hands, who slapped them immediately away. "I said no!" His eyes hurt. His chest hurt. The youngest British Kirkland stared into the sky blue eyes he loved and hated equally. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He was scared to be left again. His boyfriend, no, exboyfriend even made the same face like back then! He was so naive to believe he would've changed.

"You.. you liar..", Arthur whispered. "Why.. why are you doing this to me? Didn't you.. didn't you promise me to stay by my side this time..? Didn't you tell me that you love me..?"

"Arthur, I-"

England shook his head, putting his hand on his heart.

"Leave."

"Why can't we be friends? Come on, Artie, don't be that way!"

"You even DARE to ask WHY? You PROMISED you wouldn't leave me anymore, you even wanted to propose to me and you ask me why we can't be bloody friends! Seriously! You're horrible!"

Alfred gulped. He knew he had a point.

"Now, would you finally go the hell away from me!", the Nation asked.

Alfred slowly turned around and left, looking over his shoulder to Arthur, who was now sitting on the ground, crying his eyes out, before he closed the door.

No one was here to help him, not even his fairies and Flying Mint Bunny came, because he told them that he wanted to be alone.

One week passed since Alfred broke up with him and Arthur still didn't leave his house, even though they've had a meeting. There were many people who tried to talk with him, but he ignored all of them, no matter who it was. Then, a text message. It was Alice.

"'If you're going through hell, keep going.' Did you already forget what Winston said? If you're really feeling that bad, call the Doctor or something, but thanks to you it's a really stormy wheather outside!" She was right, he had to keep on moving. Arthur went outside in the park, even though it was night. Arthur blinked as he realised there was someone else. It was Alice. She was talking to a man but he couldn't see who it was.

"Who the bloody nora do you think you are? You tell him you love him, you'll never leave him and you won't hurt him again, then you leave for months and then you break up! Just, what an arse are you!"

Arthur realised now that his sister was talking with _that guy_.

"He'll get over it. He did so before as well. It just.. didn't work anymore.", Alfred said.

Alice slapped him. She wanted to hit him again but Arthur held her hand. The American looked at the English siblings and sighed.

"Listen, we weren't holding hands for a long time now. Look at us, our countries became cold and stormy. We-"

Arthur interrupted him. "My patience is at an end. You know me well, but you had no idea how it was when you left me. Twice. Your country is even moving away from mine, you're so far away! I know you're there but I can't even see you! Even now, you're standing right infront of me but I can't see you, no, I only see someone who lied to me. I'm ready for a new life, it really hurts, but I'll go through it. I don't want to be even more hurt, I'm at the point to close this chapter. I know you better than anyone else and I really hope that you can live a life you're proud of, I hope you can always stand up again and I hope you can find someone who'll make you more happy than I did. I really do. All in all, it's better for me to go now. I have people who care about me, I'm not alone anymore, so I'll go through it. Even though it will hurt for a long time now."

After he said so, Arthur grabbed Alice's hand and moved on, leaving Alfred behind.


End file.
